GATO-NpO recognition dispute
The GATO-NpO recognition dispute, or pre-Halloween Tensions, broke out in CyberNations between two large alliances: GATO and NpO during late October 2006. During this dispute NpO was recognized by GATO as NPO's Blue Colony while GATO was in turn recognized by NpO as a puppet state of LUE and was refered to as LUE's Brown colony or LuE (Lemmings Under Evil). This also led to a attempted coup within GATO by a former member, Depraved. Summary This thread: Imperial Decree from the New Polar Order documents the unfolding event. On page 14 Josef Thorne of the NPO (not to be confused with the NpO made a post on Oct 20 2006, 12:12 AM that summarized the situation at that time: :So, to clarify: :Grenval somehow gets elected, he gets flamed by ES, he tells the Orders that GATO has a super-secret double reverse disavowal of the NpO as an established alliance, even though NpO has an embassy at GATO HQ. :Then, Letum publicly states that now DO recognize NpO, but then says they don't and it will be voted on. Grenval resigns/is resigned, Letum resigns, for some reason Kaos, who "quit" CN with a dramatic flair, comes back and is made Deputy AC, and Beryl, the de facto head of GATO, cannot be found in any of the threads. :So now, GATO says they're going to vote to see if the NpO exists. A week has passed, no diplomatic moves are made toward the NpO, and no vote result as yet. Mind you, the vote is about foreign policy, which is not at all something the GA should be voting on. ES demands an answer, one way or another, and GATO cries foul, along with the usual barnacles who attach themselves to GATO's hull for the ride. Most if not all responses to that post agree that it summarizes the situation. New Polar Order Ultimatum New Polar Order Response after Ultimatum is ignored "On the 2nd of August I agreed on behalf of my alliance to a settlement to end the largest war ever fought. Among the terms of this settlement were nonaggression pacts with every major signatory alliance. Today one of those nonaggression pacts is no more. The New Polar Order hereby gives the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization four days notice toward the nullification of our nonaggression pact. We cite the following grievances: * Removal of recognition of the New Polar Order as a sovereign alliance, with no diplomatic notice as such. * Failure to respond to very legitimate concerns voiced by our government through both diplomatic and public channels regarding this issue. * Extremely poor treatment of official Polar representatives attempting to conduct business with GATO. * Constant provocative actions by high ranking GATO members, both public and private, against our alliance and our allies. Furthermore, the New Polar Order disavows any recognition of "GATO" as a sovereign alliance. We will now view it as a puppet state of LUE and will conduct our affairs as such. Should the Brown colony wish to rectify this situation, their colonial government may contact me personally." Support of the New Polar Order Response from the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *Located here Support for the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization External links *Ultimatum to GATO from the New Polar Order *GGA temporarily suspends recognition of any legitimate GATO government *NpO cancels NAP with GATO and ceases to recognize them as an alliance *NPO severs all diplomatic relations with GATO *GOONS severs all diplomatic relations with GATO *GATO's response to NpO's ultimatum and subsequent actions *Message to Depraved from Yuuzhann tar, a GATO loyalist *ODS stops recognizing the GGA as an alliance *NAAC condemns Depraved and annonuces support of Letum's government *LoSS declaration of support for Letum's government *LUE statement regarding GATO *das girl's Response In Regards To Chris Kaos *CDS statement of support for GATO's 'true government' under Letum *NAAC requests GOON's to release Depraved from their protection *GOONS announces they will not kick Depraved Category:Events